Sellon
Sellon is a Neathian character and main antagonist in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. She is the leader of Team Sellon and a servant of Mag Mel. She is shown to be the second strongest Brawler in Bakugan Interspace, behind Anubias who is now in first in Bakugan Interspace and Shun Kazami in third. Personality Sellon has a mysterious personality. She has a serious attitude towards brawling. She loves style and grace in a battle,and lives by honor. She has a hidden brutality that is rarely seen. However, beneath that cool exterior is a conniving puppet master who is manipulating the Brawlers into doing her bidding by finding and pointing out their insecurities. So far, her tactics seem to be extremely effective against Shun. She usually tries to talk to Anubias to keep him from chasing after Dan. Appearance Sellon has long, dark greenish-black hair and dark green eyes. She has a pale, pink skin tone. When in her Neathian form, she appears to be far more frightening and Gundalian-like than regular Neathians, sporting dark colors and spikes. Story Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, she is announced over the loudspeaker as the 3rd ranked brawler in Bakugan Interspace. Later, she is seen watching Dan and Ben's battle, commenting on Drago's power and how they need to obtain it. In episode 2, she and her team are seen watching Jack's and Marucho's battler. Later, when Zenthon appears, she steps in to help Anubias. In episode 3, she is seen along with the rest of her team getting ready for a "meet and greet". She also comments on Dan's behavior of not being able to "share the spotlight". In episode 4, she and her partner Chris battled against Dan and Shun in a Tag Team Brawl. They eventually lost because Sellon wanted to win the crowd over first before beating Dan. At the end of the episode, Shun confronted her and she gave Shun a proposition in joining Team Sellon. In episode 5, she confronted Shun about her offer to join Team Sellon and about how to handle Dan's problems. Later, she watches Shun and Marucho's battle against the Tri-Twisters and disapproves of their underhanded tactics. She later joins the battle with a Haos Krowll and along with Anubias and Horridian to defeat the Tri-Twisters. In episode 6, she watches Anubias go against Dan. She was shown to be a bit scared and impressed by Dan's full power and left the battlefield with things got out of hand. After the battle she met up with Anubias and told him that his performance will make master Mag Mel pleased. In episode 7, she tried to convince Shun to become the new leader of the brawlers and later, when Shun publicly announced that he would take leadership of the brawlers, Sellon said that Shun had fallen for her trap. In episode 10, she makes Anubias realize that their mission in Bakugan Interspace is not to eliminate Dan Kuso and be number one but to revive Mag Mel. In episode 11, she is in a cafe with Anubias. She talks about the wilting rose like the Battle Brawlers, they are falling apart and soon, will disappear and become a memory. In episode 12, she is seen reporting to Mag Mel about the Capture the Flag challenge and the amount of Chaos Energy going to be created. She is seen participating in the challenge at the end with her BakuNano and her Mechtogan which defeated Tristar and Wolfurio, but Boulderon managed to get the flag. In episode 13, she battles Marucho in the semi-finals of the championship battle but throws the match. She is then sent by Mag Mel to New Vestroia to look for a key where she transforms into her Neathian form. In episode 14, she battled Dan, Drago, Zenthon and Zenthon Titan with 3 Iron Dragonoids, 6 Flash Ingrams, Mizerak, Rockfist and Deezall and lost. Bakugan Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Ventus Spyron (Guardian Bakugan) *Gold Daftorix (BakuNano) *Haos Krowll (Shared with team) *Subterra Vertexx (Shared with team) *Haos, Ventus and Subterra Iron Dragonoid (Chaos Bakugan - Given by Mag Mel) *Haos, Subterra, Aquos, Ventus, Darkus and Pyrus Flash Ingram (Chaos Bakugan - Given by Mag Mel) *Ventus Braxion (First Mechtogan-Spyron's Mechtogan) *Haos Mizerak (Second Mechtogan - Given to by Mag Mel) *Subterra Rockfist (Third Mechtogan - Given to by Mag Mel) *Pyrus Deezall (Fourth Mechtogan - Given to by Mag Mel) *Gold Shoxrox Trivia *She seems to be power hungry since she wants to obtain Drago's power. *Sellon is voiced by Katie Griffin, the same voice actress as Julie Makimoto in Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. *She is shown to have a code of honor after witnessing the Tri-Twister's cheating tactics. *Sellon seems to battle with her teammate's Bakugan frequently which makes it difficult to determine which is her actual Guardian Bakugan. *It was assumed that Sellon had taken a liking to Shun in the beginning of Mechtanium Surge but it was likely part of her plans. *It is unknown if her teammates know that she is working for Mag Mel. *It is unknown which Bakugan is her Guardian, because she uses Spyron, but in the Cartoon Network image, she is shown with Subterra Vertexx. *Her personality and somewhat appearance resembles Mylene from Bakugan: New Vestroia. *She is the first Neathian in the anime shown to have a villainous nature which contrasts with the peaceful nature of the Neathians. *She is the only character, so far, who is capable of controlling several Mechtagon at once. She also appears to have better control over Mechtogan than Anubias does. *Her shirt in her Neathian form seems to have Razenoid's eye patterns like the Chaos Bakugan as well as Anubias' Gundalian outfit. *She is the first known Neathian to use Subterra, Aquos, Darkus & Ventus Bakugan. *Anubias and Sellon appear to not get along with each other personally as seen when Mag Mel told Sellon to go to New Vestroia instead of him in episode 13 but work together to please Mag Mel. *She's clever enough to trick Shun. *Both she and Anubias don't seem to like New Vestroia very much, as she spoke of how grateful she was that she didn't have to stay there for too long. *She does not seem to be able to take on a fully human disguise for some reason. *She and Anubias somewhat resemble Mylene and Shadow Prove because of their attitude and personality. *Sellon's voice is significantly deeper and more demonic when she is in her Neathian form. *Her personality, looks and even way of talking greatly resemble Kazarina. Gallery Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0025.jpg|Sellon Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0014.jpg|Sellon Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _1_2___360p__1_0017.jpg|Sellon Sellon true form.jpg|Sellon's true Neathian form Screen shot 2011-05-15 at 11.12.33 PM.png Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0013.jpg|Team Sellon SSellon.jpg|Sellon throwing Spyron Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0021.jpg|Sellon throwing Krowll Sellon epi2.png Sellon ability.png|Sellon activating an Ability Card Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0008.jpg|Sellon and Anubias working to defeat Zenthon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0036.jpg|Sellon summoning an Ability Card Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0012.jpg|Sellon versus Dan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg|Sellon with Chris and Soon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0006.jpg|Sellon and Dylan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0001.jpg|Sellon and Spyron Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0021.jpg|Sellon confronting Shun Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0004.jpg|Sellon offers Shun advice Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0005.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0020.jpg|Sellon in her orange shades Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0027.jpg|Sellon interrupts the Brawlers' battle Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg|Sellon and Anubias Sellon.JPG|Sellon and Vertexx's official art on the Cartoon Network website. EP10 Sellon.JPG 04_23_2011_15_40_42.jpg|Sellon h.bmp.jpg|Sellon Sellon_and_Anubias.png Chris i sellon.jpg Selloon.jpg Ona jest dziwna.jpg Sellon true form.jpg|Sellon (In her Neathian form) SellonNeathianIntermission.png Sellon5.jpg Sellon3.jpg Sellon2.jpg Sellon1.jpg 2011-05-22_1813.png Sellon's appearance.jpg Sellon.jpg Anubias and Sellon.jpg Sellon sesja 17.jpg Sellon sesja 16.jpg Sellon sesja 15.jpg Sellon sesja 13.jpg Sellon sesja 12.jpg Sellon sesja 11.jpg Sellon sesja 10.jpg Sellon sesja 9.jpg Sellon sesja 8.jpg Sellon sesja 7.jpg Sellon sesja 6.jpg Sellon sesja 5.jpg Sellon sesja 4.jpg Sellon sesja 3.jpg Sellon sesja 2.jpg Sellon sesja 1.jpg Battles Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Neathians Category:Team Sellon Category:Villains Category:Ventus Users Category:Haos Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Pyrus Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Darkus Users